Nocturnal
by Alice Walters
Summary: Long ago in a galaxy far far away, Vampires and demons continue to dominate humans with their alluring beauty and honeyed words, having their prey fall at their feet almost instantly. Of course when they cross paths and find out that they're mates, it's not exactly an exchange of tea and crumpets.


**I: Visitor in the Night**

**Side Quest: Yes I call them that because it's taking you aside from the main quest which is reading this chapter, and authors note is just too mainstream. Anyways Yana Toboso owns all the shit that you have read or seen before. Obviously I dont have to tell you this but I will, if you haven't read or seen it before than it's mine and I own it. Now that you have completed this side quest enjoy the first chapter of Nocturnal.**

* * *

**O**nce upon a time, in the midst of a field, stood a tall shadow-like figure. The skin of this beautiful creature was as pale as snow, eyes were fierce, with a hint of amber mixed with chocolate. Her long dark hair danced in the breeze as she stared at the manor before her.

She watched the manor burn to ash only a few days ago and now to come back to see it rebuilt to perfection, peaked her interest. She could sense the demonic presence from where she was standing in the shadows and she damn well knew he could smell her too, so she kept her distance.

for now.

She watched throughout the night as he slaughtered the intruders one by one. Her ears suddenly perk up at the sound of a young child yelling at him to keep it down.

Curious to see more, she walked forward. As she got closer the demon noticed her approach and stood there intrigued by her presence. He could see the muscles in her arms and biceps. She had a strong jawline and high cheekbones. He had to admit that her features were impossibly beautiful and unbelievable breathtaking.

As the vampire started to get closer, she realized the demon was dressed as a butler. "How ironic." she started to circle him "a demon slaved to a human." she couldn't help but smile as she looked up towards the window to see a small boy looking down at her "and to a child nonetheless, how adorable." She teased.

His eyes flashed dangerously towards her. "There's nothing here for you vampire."

"A vampire?" the child mumbled.

Her smile grew into a cheshire cat grin as she meet the one eyed boys gaze. "Indeed, I am a vampire an old one at that too, possibly even older than you're sexy butler here." she flirted

"This is your final warning blood sucker." the demon threatened bearing his teeth.

She examined the porcelain creature once more before turning to leave. The wind blew again causing her to freeze on the spot as his bold scent hit her nose hard. She slowly turned around to meet his fiery pink eyes once more.

_my mate_

The demon froze his eyes turned down towards her "are you aroused?"

The vampire snapped out of her thoughts "wow I've looked so long for my mate just to find out he's a demon." to say she was in shock was an understatement.

How can this be? Yes vampires are known for mating outside of their kind but it was very rare to find another creature to accept them especially when it came to humans.

the butler looked at her with disgust as if she just turned into some abomination right in front of him. "I am not your mate vampire. now leave before I rip your head from your shoulders." he took a step closer to her, his aura turning black around him.

The fair skinned women sighed deeply. "Listen I know you can feel it too." Swallowing down her fear she walked closer to him until she was able to gently place her hand on his smooth face. Right then and there she knew that he could feel it too, the pull of the bond. The look on his face was proof enough."You're my mate demon." she whispered as she pulled her hand away. "I understand you're in denial and so am I. Just think on how there are demons and vampires out there that are still searching for their mates even after centuries of looking and now that we found each other I'm not going to walk away so easily and neither should you." His crimson eyes stared deep into her's. Demons and vampires have never gotten along, both creatures of the night feeding off of humans for their blood or their soul. When Vampire kills a human and the Demons make a contract with that human, the chances of said human making a revenge contract was high causing quite the bloodshed when the two cross paths. Normally the demon wins do to the power of the contract held above his or her heads.

"let me stay to at least help you adjust to the human way. I know it can be difficult at times, especially when it comes to the cooking." she proposed knowing this transformation isn't easy for either being.

"you may stay as Head Maid, if it means no more over salted and extremely oil food from him." the small boy stated from above.

The demon growled clearly annoyed with his master naive acceptance to a creature he didn't even know. His precious meal will surely perish before his contract is even fulfilled if he keeps this up. "The young master may have offered you a position in his home, but if I even suspect you being a threat to the young lord I will kill you on the spot. Are we clear Vampire?" he threatened in a low whisper making it even more venomous

"My name is Diana not 'vampire' and yes, loud and clear demon I would never think twice about killing a child. It's not my style." she said as she looked up at the boy and winked at him making him cough awkwardly in response.

"Now please if you two will keep it down from here on out" the boy stated tiredly crawling back into his room and closing the window behind him. The creatures below waited quietly until they heard the small snores of the young child before speaking again.

"he's so young." she whispered wondering what could cause such a young soul to make a deal of a lifetime with a demon.

"the young master has had a tragic few days, humans are such fragile beings." He sighed as if he had any true sympathy for his meal.

"right this way Diana, I will show you where you will be staying." she chose to ignore the way he emphasized her name.

"what's you're masters name?" Diana asked as she followed him in the dark manor. Seeing in the dark was no issue for either creature as they made there way to what looked like the servants quarters.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate, and starting today he will also be your master as well. Every order he gives you, you must now obey no matter how petty it may seem." The butler opened the door and with the snap of his fingers the candle on the desk lit instantly giving some little light to the room. "you'll be staying in my room." he said closing the door behind them

"I understand that vampires drink blood from humans in order to survive?" He questioned sitting down and pulling a notebook out of the desk drawer.

"Yes, although it doesn't have to be humans other creatures such as animals and demons like yourself, are also on the menu." He looked at her skeptically.

"Usually when Vampires find their mate, they feed off each other. This helps give us energy and strength, and the more we feed on each other the stronger the mate bond becomes." Diana watched with interest as he write down the information she's providing. "Vampires usually leave a mark on their mates neck to show others that they belong to each other, every mark is unique and different, like a snowflake." she explained. "We mark our mates during sex, usually during our climax, and obviously the majority of the time this will also lead to getting the female pregnant." This caused the butler to look up from his notes "I thought vampires were infertile?" Diana couldn't help but snort like a pig. "I see you've been reading Vampire history written by humans, I assure you demon we can reproduce, that's the only way we can continue our species. Surely you did not think that our bite is what creates us?" his silence was all she needed. Shaking her head, Diana got up from the bed and made her way to the demon. "My dear butler, I have so much to teach you." she sat down in his lap putting her arms around his neck. "I was wondering-" she started to drag her long finger down his smooth face "-what a demon does to show others that that person is their mate?" she whispered inching closer to him.

The demon snapped out of the trance, pushing the vampire off of him roughly causing her to tumble to the floor the demon closed his book and pulled his pocket watch out. "The night grows older by the second, it's best you start showing me how to properly cook before the sun rises." he stated getting up from his chair and fixing his coat. Diana huffed in annoyance pushing her hair out of her face. "This isn't how you treat a lady, much less your mate demon. Why are you being such an ass?" The butler looked down at her sprawled out figure "If you must know, I currently don't have time to concern my shelf with such acts of intimacy. Now lets go before you embarrass yourself further."

Diana was _pissed_

Slowly she got up off the floor, dusted herself off and looked the butler dead in the eye. "I am your mate demon start treating me like one or else I'm going to make your life a living hell. Got it?" she threatened. "he glared at her but still gave her a small nod. "great" she smiled back gesturing her hands towards the door "show me the way to the kitchen Mr. Butler."

As they left the room, Diana remembered that she never got his name"hey wait, whats your name?" he didn't answer her as they continued down the hall. "alright fine-" she said giving in "I guess I'll just call you Mr. butler." a wicked grin spread across her mouth as thought crossed her mind.

"Oh! Mr. butler harder please! fuck me harder!"she moaned loudly, clutching her hands over her chest in exaggeration.

The joke quickly came to an end as the demon turned around and pined her to the near by wall. Her hands above her head and his hot breath breathing onto her cold neck. "I would be very careful on what you joke about Diana, I am not one to be played with." he warned tightening his hold on her wrist. Diana was aroused by the sudden action and the demon could smell it too causing him to smirk. "When my contract is over with the child I will give you my real name, but for now you may call me Sebastian Michaelis." He let go of her arm and continued down the hallway.

Diana quickly collected her self and caught up with him. "so,_ sebastian_-" they entered the kitchen "-how did Earl phantomhive pick your name?" it was fairly large with all of the essential equipment needed to properly cook a meal. The demon sighed once more not really wanting to tell her. "It was his family dogs name."

_silence_

"damn, to be named after a being that hates your kind." she looked him in the eye while placing her hand on his shoulder sarcastically. "That's rough buddy, I'm here for you if you need to talk about it." Sebastian removed her hand from his shoulder. "your sympathy is not needed nor appreciated Diana." she opened her mouth to protest, he quickly stopped her "now before anymore words come out of that mouth of yours, we must complete the task at hand." with that said the butler pulled out everything they needed to practice. Diana corrected him by tasting each of his dish and by the time the sun rose over the horizon and it was time to way the child the demon butler finally mastered proper cooking for the little human the only thing left was if the child enjoyed it.

* * *

They stood on either side of the child in the dinning room as they watched Ciel take the first bite. "Good job Sebastian this is excellent."

The butler bowed. "no need to thank me, I am simply on hell of a butler"

"Oh my god, you arrogant ass." Diana hiss slapping him on the back the force caused him to stumble forward, luckily he was quick enough to catch himself and did it without his master noticing.

"Vampire, I want to thank you too for helping Sebastian, without you he could not have succeeded." complements from humans meant nothing to her but she still thanked him for his kind words. "I didn't catch your name last night, what is it again?" the child asked turning to look at her on his left.

"My name is Diana Blades young master, and I am just as loyal to you as your butler is." she bowed and the earl hummed in approval.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate Ms. Blades."

* * *

**5/2/2019 **

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Nocturnal and don't forget to_ leave a comment telling me how pretty I am and that I'm SUCH a great writer._**

**Hit me up in PM if you want to help beta read it would be much appreciative.**

**Words: 2,333**


End file.
